


my heart burns for you

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Komaeda Nagito, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda finds himself alone in the middle of his heat, after running out of suppressants. Hajime makes it his personal mission to find Nagito after his disappearance the night before.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 431





	my heart burns for you

**Author's Note:**

> smut ahead! both Nagito and Hajime are inexperienced- beware ehehe

Komaeda locked the door behind him and sunk to the floor. He let out a breath he didnt realized he'd been holding in. He was alone, finally. He had felt his heat coming for a few days now, but he wanted not to believe it was happening. After all, he's on an island full of attractive betas and alphas, but one in specific caught his eye. Hajime and him had grown close since the beginning of the game, and he didnt want to ruin that by revealing his true second gender. He had told everyone he was a beta, to avoid being judged for being a weak make omega. Male omegas were the lowest class of second genders, being that he was part of the class he had hidden it his whole life. He used scent blockers, suppressants, anything to help him pass as a beta.

So when he ran out of his supressants, he panicked. Not only did he lie to the group, but he couldnt figure out a way to get through this without them finding out. His only option at this point was to lock himself in his room and wait it out. He had never experienced a heat to its full extent before, and he grew increasingly anxious as he looked around the room for things to nest with. He found some spare sheets in the drawers, and he grabbed some pillows from his bed to make things more comfy. He chose to make the corner of his room most hidden from the door his nesting space, and he got to work. 

Once he was satisfied with the layout of his nest, he felt something nagging at him, telling him to find Hajime's jacket he'd let nagito borrow on a rainy night. Nagito began to look for Hajime's jacket, and he found it sitting underneath the bed, near to where he gets dressed in the mornings. He hesitantly raised the fabric to his nose and nuzzled it, the sweet citrus and cinnamon scent flowing around him. He let out a purr of contentment, and picked out a place for the jacket to go.

He sat in his nest and began thinking about what it would be like. He wasnt experienced in any way, and he'd never received any information on omega heats because he presented as a beta to the public. He knew the basics, that this was the time that omegas were most fertile and most likely to have kids, but thats it. He felt stupid, he should've looked for information himself, but he never thought he'd be in this situation. Alone and stuck on an island, beginning his heat. He thought about Hajime, and how he might help if he knew. Would he be disgusted? Hurt that Nagito lied to him? Nagito cringed at the thought. He should've been more responsible with this, and he shouldn't think about his friend helping him during his heat.

He let out a whine as the first wave of his heat hit him. It was like he had been sitting in the sun for too long, and his skin was heating up rapidly. He was growing more and more uncomfortable in his clothes, so he decided to strip down to his underwear, kicking his other clothes away from the nest. It was still too much. He wanted to jump into a cold bath, but he didn't want to leave his nest. 

That continued for a few hours before the second wave hit. He was trying to get himself to sleep when he felt it. A gush of slick made its way down his thighs and he whined at the stickiness. He felt an ache in his abdomen that he'd never felt before, and his face became even more flushed as he got a hard on. His cock was leaking precome, soaking through his boxers along with the slick. With a shaky breath he pulled his now dripping boxers off and threw them across his room, cringing at the noise it made. He was glad the cabins were soundproof.

His skin was burning even more at this point, and he didnt know what to do. He looked at his cock, dripping with precome, leaking on his tummy. He felt another gush of slick leave his hole, and he let out a quiet moan as it did. Is this what it felt like to be aroused? He slowly extended his hand towards his cock, before taking a soft grip at the base. He hissed at the feeling, it was was different than when he used it to go to the bathroom. He tightened his grip a little and began moving his hand. It felt so good to have some sort of friction on his aching dick, and he let out small mewls of pleasure as he built his climax up.

He took his other hand and touched the slit and thats when he felt it. He took both hands away quickly, afraid he was going to pee on himself. He wasnt prepared for the emptiness he felt, but he didnt want to make even more of a mess on himself. His breathing was ragged, and he tried to come back down from whatever high he had just felt. He groaned into the pillow beneath him, and decided to try and sleep after exhausting himself. 

-

The next morning the others met up for breakfast, and no one really seemed to notice Nagito was absent until Hajime arrived without him. 

"wheres Komaeda?" Ibuki had asked, setting down a glass of water she'd gotten with her meal. Hajime looked around and huffed. He must have slept in late again.

"I'll go look for him." Was all Hajime said before leaving the dining area, not bothering to eat without Nagito. He didnt want to admit it, but he noticed how little Nagito ate and it didnt sit right with him. He was always aware of the things Nagito failed to do to take care of himself, and he wanted to make sure he erased those bad habits. So he set on his way to Nagito's cabin.

When he arrived he had knocked twice, hopefully loud enough to waken the beta in the room. When he didnt hear the door opening after knocking again, he tried to open the door himself, only to see it was locked. This is when he began knocking louder, until he heard the lock opening. The door only opened a crack, but the smell of an omega in heat hit him all at once and he almost gagged because of his surprise. 

"Nagito- " he was interrupted by the door opening fully, revealing Nagito standing alone, wrapped in a sheet. He was flushed from head to toe, and his pupils were blown wide. 

"... Hajime, I'm alright, you can go back to breakfast now-" was all he said before going to close the door again, but Hajime pressed it open. 

"You're in heat?? Why didnt you tell me you're an omega??" Hajime was severely conflicted with his inner alpha, who was screaming at him to pounce on the vulnerable omega in front of him, and claim him finally. He had been interested in Nagito for some time, but he knew Alpha and Beta relationships were frowned upon. 

".. can we talk about this another time? I'm sure you understand why.." Nagito was slowly losing his grip on himself. All he wanted to do was to press into Hajime's chest, scent and mark him. 

"I- I can help you! I know we arent close like that-" Hajime paused, taking a second to think this through. He didnt want to leave Nagito alone, because anyone could come along and take advantage of him, and he was not going to let that happen. "- but i can help. I'd be to worried if i left you alone like this,"

This was all it took for Nagito to step aside, allowing Hajime to enter the cabin room. He then saw the nest that Nagito had made, along with the jacket he'd let him borrow a few weeks ago. The room smelled like cherry blossoms and vanilla, and it wrapped around Hajime like a blanket. He then looked to Nagito, who had shut the door and began walking over to where he stand near his nest. 

"are you sure, Alpha?" Nagito said, lust clouding his eyes as he reached out a hand and grabbed onto Hajime's shoulder. Hajime nodded confidently and pulled Nagito into a kiss, his erection growing fastly in his now too tight jeans. Nagito began rubbing himself against Hajime, keening at the friction he felt from the sheet and Hajime's jeans. He felt Hajime's bulge growing and he whined when Hajime pulled away to take them off.

Barely any words were spoken as they clashed together, only moans and heavy breaths escaping them. 

"Am I okay to enter your nest?" Hajime asked, pausing to see if he was allowed to continue. Nagito nodded, and Hajime layed him onto his back. He began leaving kisses down his neck and chest, marveling at every freckle Nagito had, and growing impossibly harder at the moans Nagito let out. Nagito began getting impatient, his body screaming at him to beg the alpha to take care of him, whatever that meant.

"Alpha- Alpha please, please its so hot-" he babbled incoherently, and Hajime decided to get on with it. He directed his attention to Nagitos member, it was a little smaller than his, but it was still cute. He lowered his head down and took it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of Nagito's precome. He'd never done anything past kissing before, but he knew this was one way to pleasure an omega. 

Nagito arched his back and let out a loud moan at the new sensation, his breathing picking up heavily as he watched Hajime bob his head in between his thighs. He buried his hands into Hajimes surprisingly soft hair, pushing his head down more. Hajime pulled off and licked Nagitos cock from base to tip, before moving to his balls and fondling them gently. He then used one of his fingers to gather up some slick before teasing his entrance, enticing a needy moan from Nagito. He was panting at this point, feeling everything at once. He wanted Hajime to hurry on with it.

"Here, flip over, it'ss be easier that way." Hajime said, watching as Nagito obeyed him on command, getting on his elbows and knees, presenting himself. He swayed his hips a little, and arched his back, unaware he was making it harder for Hajime to control himself.

"thats good, thank you Nagito," he said, before slowly pushing his index finger into Nagitos hole. It was tight, and he felt him twitch around his finger, moaning as he pushed it in to his knuckle. He slowly pumped it in and out, before Nagito was moaning for more. He worked his way up to 4 fingers, and by then he was practically drooling as Nagito was rutting into the air below him. 

"I want- I need to see you." Nagito said, asking for permission to flip back over. Hajime gave out a grunt of approval, helping Nagito get positioned with a pillow beneath his bum. Nagito watched with lustful eyes as Hajime guided his aching cock to Nagito's entrance, circling his rim a few times before pausing to look up at him. 

"are you sure you want this?" Hajime asked, not moving until Nagito nodded and leaned up to kiss him. 

Hajime pushed the head in, looking down at Nagito who was holding his breath. He moved slowly, pushing in inch by inch as to not hurt his omega, writhing beneath him. When Hajime was fully sheathed inside of Nagito's tight, wet heat, he let out a moan as he began to pull out, only to bottom out again in one stroke. Nagito let out a high pitched moan, scratching Hajime's back. 

"I- I'm gonna- oh my god-" He said, before Hajime reached down and began stroking Nagito's dick. This was all it took for Nagito to scream out in pleasure as ropes of cum squirted from his dick, coating his stomach in white. Slick gushed out of his hole, making a puddle beneath the two. Hajime moaned, proud to have made Nagito come for the first time. He continued fucking into Nagito, who was still hard and begging for more. He had his head thrown back, and he was letting out loud screams of pleasure.

Hajime kept pulling the full of his length out, before slamming back into Nagito, giving into his primal alpha desires. He had put one of his hands around Nagito's neck, llightly choking hum while keeping him in place. Nagito let out a keen and melted into Hajime's hand, pushing it tighter to his neck with his own hands. He could feel himself growing lightheaded with every thrust, but the pleasure was too much for him to stop it.

Hajime also felt his buildup coming to an end, the most he'd ever done was jerk himself off a few times. Even during his ruts he had just taken sleeping medication to power through them.

He began slowing down a bit as he felt his knot expanding, and Nagito looked down at Hajime's cock growing inside of him. He felt so blissed out and sensitive, but the stretch was so good. He rocked down onto Hajime's cock, and Hajime bottomed out for the last time as he shoved the knot into Nagito's pulsing hole. He came with a loud grunt, cum flooding Nagito's insides. Nagito felt incredibly warm and cold at the same time, somehow relieved after feeling on fire for the past few hours. Hajime reached down to stroke Nagito off again, and he came for the second time with a high pitched moan. He blushed furiously as Hajime licked his cum off his hand. 

"here, lets lay like this-" Hajime said, flipping them so he was spooning Nagito from behind. He kissed the nape of Nagito's neck, scenting him. They fell asleep like this, waiting for Hajime's knot to die down. Nagito had never felt so content and happy in his life as he did cradled in Hajime's embrace.


End file.
